


Rutting Season

by eudaimoniaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Deepthroating, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rutting, Switching, bunny!doyoung, fox!ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimoniaa/pseuds/eudaimoniaa
Summary: Basically a smut with bunny!Doyoung fucking and fucked by his fox boyfriend, Ten. Nuff said.





	Rutting Season

**Author's Note:**

> I only spend three hours writing this and did not receive any proofreading. There might be grammatical errors. You might be irked by it but I warned you already so please don't come from me. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a prompt that I sent to nsfwdoten via cc last year. I have been wanting to write a full story about this prompt ever since. It might not be the same as what I wrote down but it still uses the same plot that I send to them.

_ Please! Help! _

Doyoung woke up to the need to peel every thread off his body. He felt like burning and proceed to take off his shirt and pants. He groaned softly when he noticed his hardening cock. Right. The bunny managed to forget about his own rut while being busy with finishing his projects. He glanced at his sleeping fox boyfriend, Ten and tried to wake up him by grinding his cock against Ten’s boxer clad hips. “Baby” he whined softly as he kept on grinding. “Help me” he whimpered softly as he could see his precum was starting to form a wet patch on Ten’s boxer. He kept on grinding his cock against Ten’s hips until he saw Ten started to stir out of his sleep. He whined when the fox fell asleep again. 

Doyoung huffed and pushed Ten onto his back with him being between Ten’s legs. God. He felt his body was hotter than before with his cock leaking precum. “Baby” the bunny tried again but this time he started to grind his cock against Ten’s crotch. He whimpered softly and chanted “please” as he could not stop his hips. He whined as he started to cum all over Ten’s boxer stomach. “Sweetheart?” Doyoung startled when he realized that his boyfriend is finally awake and shook his head when the fox asked him if he was okay. “Please help me” Doyoung begged and gasped when he felt Ten wrapped his fingers around his cock. “Rut?” Doyoung nodded at Ten’s question. “Oh, sweetheart” Doyoung whined when the fox cooed at him and shuddered when Ten started to stroke his cock. “Please” Doyoung begged again as he felt Ten squeezed his now hard cock. 

The bunny peeled Ten’s boxer off when Ten lifted his hips. Doyoung kissed Ten’s lips before moving down to suck Ten’s cock. His lips were stretched around Ten’s cock when Ten tucked his bangs away. “Bunny” Ten gasped as he gripped Doyoung’s hair. Ten is still in disbelief with how Doyoung does not have a gag reflex and managed to deepthroat his cock to the base. “Goodboy” Ten groaned as he watched how the bunny sucked his cock while rubbing his cock against the sheet. Ten reached for the lube in the drawer and smirked at Doyoung. Doyoung prefers to be fucked in bed but Ten made it clear that he will be giving Doyoung a chance to be the top during Doyoung’s rut. 

Ten groaned when he felt Doyoung started to stretch his hole with his lubed fingers. Ten hummed softly as he watched Doyoung sobbed while sloppily stretching his hole since Ten was stroking Doyoung’s precum leaking cock. Ten hissed when Doyoung finally slid his cock into Ten’s stretched hole. He could see that Doyoung was overwhelmed with pleasure by his pulsing cock. Ten stifled a laugh when Doyoung came prematurely in him with a whine. “It’s okay bunny” Ten massaged the skin where it connects with Doyoung’s white fluffy tail. They kissed while waiting for Doyoung to be hard again. 

Ten pulled away from the kiss when he felt Doyoung’s cock start to slide deeper into him. He groaned when he felt Doyoung start to pound into him. “Fuck” he cursed when he felt the tip of Doyoung’s cock barely brushed against his prostate. Ten watched Doyoung gasped in pleasure while Doyoung desperately searching for his second release. Ten smirked when a loud gasp came from Doyoung when Ten clenched his hole around Doyoung’s cock and Ten hummed when he felt Doyoung cummed inside him again. Ten would never get tired of watching Doyoung’s expression when he came. 

Doyoung sobbed out when he came for the second time and pulled out to watch all of his cum dripped out from Ten’s hole. Doyoung kissed Ten’s lips and smiled when he felt Ten’s fingers was rubbing his ass. Doyoung nodded when Ten asked him if he wanted him to suck his cock. Chuckling, Ten pushed Doyoung onto his back and spread his legs. Doyoung blushed when Ten commented on how Doyoung is already hard from cumming twice. Doyoung gasped when Ten started to suck his cock. Doyoung watched Ten bobbing his head and groaned when Ten squeezed the base of his cock. “Please” Doyoung gripped Ten’s hair and whined. His legs twitched when Ten hummed softly and deepthroated his cock. Doyoung could not stop himself from cumming and ended up filling Ten’s mouth with his cum. “Fuck” Doyoung cursed as he tried to pull his cock away from being too overstimulated but Ten managed to pin his hips down. “Baby” Doyoung’s eyes widen when he watched Ten climbed over and straddled him. Doyoung moaned into the kiss when he felt Ten pushed Doyoung’s cock back into his hole. “Baby” Doyoung gasped and moaned as he watched Ten ride his cock. 

“Baby no” Doyoung sobbed out as he begged Ten for mercy. Doyoung clenched the sheet as he writhed in pleasure. “No more” he begged as he watched Ten bouncing on his cock while stroking his own cock. Doyoung finally realised that Ten has not cummed yet while he already lost count of how many he had orgasmed for the past hour. Doyoung meekly wrapped his fingers around Ten’s cock and rubbed it along with Ten. Doyoung kept on rubbing Ten’s cock as Ten kept on riding his cock. He watched Ten started to cum all over his stomach and hand and licked his hand to tease the younger. He smiled when Ten kissed his lips again and shuddered when he came again inside Ten. Doyoung pulled his soft cock out from Ten’s hole and panted. “No more” he begged as Ten kept on kissing his puffy lips. Ten hummed and smiled at Doyoung. “No more” Ten reassured Doyoung. Ten climbed off Doyoung and laid next to him. Doyoung wrapped his arms around Ten and laid his head on Ten’s sweaty chest. Doyoung closed his eyes and relaxed when he felt Ten’s fingers started to massage his scalp. 

They were catching their breath when Doyoung suddenly wrapped his fingers around Ten’s cock causing Ten to open his eyes again. Ten watched Doyoung stroking his cock while moving himself back between Ten’s legs. Ten was going to question Doyoung when Doyoung suddenly wrapped his lips around Ten’s cock again. Ten groaned as Doyoung sucked his cock. He gripped the bunny’s hair and watched Doyoung’s head bobbing, taking his cock deep in his throat. Doyoung kept on sucking Ten’s cock and pulled away when his jaw started to ache. “Come here” Ten commanded when Doyoung passed him the lube. Doyoung moved to straddle Ten’s chest and turned around giving his ass to Ten while he could continue to suck Ten’s cock. Doyoung groaned when he felt Ten’s fingers were stretching his hole and gasped when Ten easily found his prostate. He was still stroking the fox’s cock and took it back into his mouth. He moaned as Ten kept on stretching his hole. “More” he moaned as he stroked Ten’s cock, giving up on sucking Ten’s cock since he does not want to accidentally cause any injury to the fox. 

The bunny moaned loudly as Ten keep on adding more fingers to stretch his hole. Although they fucked a lot, it still takes a lot of stretching to stretch Doyoung’s hole to fit the fox’s knot if Ten knots Doyoung (which is frequent). Doyoung eagerly get onto his knees and elbows when Ten smacked his ass. “Still eager although you already cummed a lot?” Ten teased as he lubed up his hard cock. He groaned loudly as he slid his cock into Doyoung. “You are still too tight” Ten kissed Doyoung’s neck as he listened to Doyoung’s whimpers. They stayed in that position for a few minutes for Doyoung to get used to his cock. Ten smiled when Doyoung told him to move. Grabbing Doyoung’s hips, Ten started to fuck him slowly and shallowly to tease Doyoung. He chuckled when he noticed that Doyoung was getting frustrated by how Doyoung tried to buck his hips down Ten’s cock every time he thrusts his cock in. 

Pushing Doyoung down until he laid on his stomach, Ten moved until his legs were straddling Doyoung’s legs. He basically pinned Doyoung down and started to pound into Doyoung’s hole. He watched Doyoung tried to run away by grabbing the sheets and pull away from Ten and chuckled at the useless effort. Ten kept on pounding into Doyoung’s hole and watched Doyoung’s ass jiggle from the force. “You like that?” Ten’s question was answered by Doyoung’s loud moans and whines. Ten would alternate his thrusts from being too rough into too gentle just to tease the hell out of Doyoung. 

What Ten would do to tease his bunny is kissing Doyoung’s neck and gently nipped the skin and watching how Doyoung would tense up. Although they were in love for nearly five years and tried to forget about their fox-bunny dynamic, it still amused him to watch Doyoung succumbed to his nature and be afraid when he felt the sharp teeth scraping against his skin. 

Ten groaned as he pounded into Doyoung for the last time and came inside him. “Fuck. I love you so much” Ten whispered into Doyoung’s ear while he gripped Doyoung’s hand. Thankfully, he did not knot the bunny. Pulling out, Ten watched his cum dripping out from Doyoung’s stretched hole and kissed Doyoung’s head. Ten laid down next to Doyoung and smiled when he watched Doyoung straddling him this time. Ten watched Doyoung stroked his cock back into its hard state before sliding down on it. He watched Doyoung’s stomach bulging from having his cock inside him and rubbed the bulge. Ten gripped Doyoung’s hips while Doyoung was having his time riding his cock. God, he could spend his whole day watching Doyoung riding his cock if he can. 

Doyoung clenched around Ten’s cock and moaned when Ten started to take over and thrust upward into him. Doyoung looked at his left thigh when he felt something soft brushing against his sweaty thigh and smiled. It was Ten’s tail. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he came again. This time he came all over Ten’s stomach and chest. “Shit” he moaned as he being pushed onto his back. He gripped Ten’s biceps and let Ten manhandled him. “I want to breed you so bad” Ten groaned as his thrusts grew sloppy. “You with a huge stomach full of my pups is so tempting” Doyoung nodded at Ten’s words and moaned loudly. “Yes please” Doyoung begged. “Fucking breed me already” Doyoung’s eyes widen when he felt Ten came inside him again but this time, he felt the base of Ten’s cock expanding. He moaned loudly as he came yet again. This time, it all landed over his stomach.

He whimpered softly as Ten helped him to lay down on the bed more comfortably as Ten’s knot binded them together. He smiled at Ten and kissed his lips. “I love you” Ten whispered against his lips, earning a giggle from Doyoung. “God you are such a sap” Doyoung teased and groaned when Ten rocked his hips, fucking Doyoung with the knot. “Stop being a horny dog” Doyoung pouted and gasped when Ten pinched his nipples. “Says the one who is in a rut” Ten answered Doyoung back and nuzzled his neck, enjoying the afterglow. After a while, Ten’s knot finally went away. Doyoung opened his arms for Ten and kissed Ten’s forehead as they were wrapped in each other’s arms. 

“Let’s ditch work and go on a date tomorrow” Ten suggested as he rubbed Doyoung’s back. Doyoung rolled his eyes and laughed. “Don’t you have something important to finish soon?” Doyoung looked at Ten with a smile. “Nothing is more important than you” Ten pecked Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung looked at Ten as his hand was playing with Ten’s tail. A habit of his. He thought of it and nodded. “Alright. Sure.” Doyoung agreed and pulled Ten closer. “Let’s go to a date tomorrow” Doyoung was still playing with Ten’s tail. “Anyway, why do I think you love my tail more than me?” Ten watched Doyoung playing with his tail. Doyoung blushed and burying his face into Ten’s chest. “Hm?” Ten tried to fish the answer out but Doyoung shook his head. “Hey” Ten finally realised and smacked Doyoung’s ass earning a yelp from the bunny. “You are so dead” Ten pulled his tail away from Doyoung and pushed Doyoung onto his back. For sure, they ended up having a third round of fucking and called in sick for work in the morning. 


End file.
